His Name
by KBJones
Summary: My answer to the perennial fan question of his name.


Roxanne sits on a stool in the lair watching Megamind make changes to a set of plans he's been working on all afternoon. She's fiddling with her new engagement ring, which still feels odd and heavy on her finger. She's trying to decide on her name. He only has one name. It's not a family name, so should she keep her own last name? Or should she hyphenate it? Roxanne Ritchi-Megamind? Or should she go all-out and drop her maiden name completely? Roxanne Megamind actually sounds nice. Mrs. Roxanne Megamind...

"Megamind?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Is _Megamind_ your legal name?"

"Yes. I changed it when I turned 18."

"What was it before that?"

He grimaces, "John Doe."

"Ugh! Really?"

He shrugs, "They had to have something official for my records. But nobody ever called me that. Somehow this," he gestures at his blue face, "didn't look like a John."

She has to agree. "John Doe: Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius and Master of all Villainy. Yeah, that just doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Precisely."

"What did they call you when you were a kid. Surely you weren't _Megamind_ when you were little?"

"No. Mostly they called me Blue or Kid, unless they wanted to insult me."

"I'm still appalled that you were allowed to be raised in a prison, of all places. It's like they were asking for you to turn into a villain."

"It wasn't ideal, but at least I was safe. I actually think the warden was trying to keep me out of the hands of the government research labs, at least at first. Snooping around in my records once I found all kinds of 'lost' paperwork trying to transfer me to military or out-of-state facilities. I'm actually glad they kept me out of that. Much as I hated prison, being a lab rat would have been worse."

Roxanne is horrified by that possibility. "That does put it in perspective, doesn't it?"

"Later, when I started to act up and escape all the time, I think he gave up on me. He decided that I deserved to be in prison and just did whatever he could to keep me there. But by then I'd decided I was a villain, so it didn't bother me." he smiles sadly.

She doesn't like to see him sad, and his being raised in prison wasn't really the topic she was interested in right now anyway. So, she changes the subject back to his name, "Do you remember what your parents named you?" she asks.

"Yes, but you won't believe me."

"What? Why not?"

He looks her straight in the eye, his face completely serious, "My name is Overlord."

"What! You're making that up."

"No, my dear. I'm completely serious. Why do you think I was picked out of the whole planet to be the one person saved? Who would you think they'd have chosen? It would have to be someone pretty important." He can't help but puff up a bit. He, Megamind, hated for so long by everyone, had actually been the most important person on his entire planet. And he finally got to tell someone that!

"So that's why your head's so big!"

He sputters and tries to glare at her, one of his best angry evil villain glares that he used to practice in the mirror, but he can't do it. Not to Roxanne. "I'll have you know that my head is perfectly normal-sized for my people."

She giggles. He's cute when he pouts. Back to the subject, though. "You were named Overlord, as a _name_? Not a title? Just _Overlord_. Nothing else?"

"Apparently they were a very literal-minded people. Actually, it was Overlord the 23rd of the Second Galroictilc Dynasty." he winces at how awkward the name sounds in English and shrugs. "It sounds better in their language."

"So, you were like the crown prince on your planet?"

"Yes. You can imagine my disappointment at landing in a prison."

"That explains why you always wanted to take over the city. What about Metro Man? Is he royalty too?"

"I don't know. I never asked him."

Roxanne giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Here I was thinking my life was a comic book, with the superhero and the supervillain fighting over me. Turns out it's a fairytale and I'm going to marry the handsome prince."

"Overlord." he corrects her. "It actually outranks prince."

"Whatever. I am not calling you _Overlord_."

"My dear, you have no respect for royalty."

**Does this give new meaning to the term **_**blue blood**_**? **

**Just kidding. His skin's blue, not his blood. **


End file.
